Accuracy of colour reproduction is important in many fields and vital in medical diagnosis and law enforcement. It is highly desirable that anyone with minimal technical skills and normal colour vision is able to evaluate the accuracy of image reproduction in colour monitors and projection systems and to provide data enabling correction of said image reproduction.
Images are invariably viewed in one of three ways; as a front illuminated print, such as a book or magazine, a rear illuminated device such as a television set or computer monitor, or as a film or digitally projected image such as a slide or motion picture. The present invention relates to the latter two systems.
Typical image evaluation systems designed to address accuracy of colour reproduction electronically, sense the brightness, hue and saturation of the images displayed on a colour monitor or projected on a screen. The resulting data is typically provided in CIE values.
Such systems rely on the accuracy and consistency of the sensors and associated electronic equipment, which can require frequent recalibration. Evaluating the data from such systems is not intuitive and requires considerable experience to interpret the results.